


Sir El and the Search for Nobility

by nickinspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Knight's Tale AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Butch Kara Danvers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickinspace/pseuds/nickinspace
Summary: Kara Danvers always wanted to be a Knight.Ever since her and Alex were made to work as squires - she has seen so many tournaments.Never been in one.Not masculine enough and not noble enough.But when a insane plan to disguise herself as a Knight and to enter the tournaments happen: well.Kara wasn't expecting to find new friends, for Alex to fall in love, or for a runaway princess to seek shelter amongst them.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Farewell, Snapper

Ever since Kara was a small girl, she wanted to be a knight.

She remembered watching a championship parade in her hometown, Midvale. The shining armors, the mighty horses and the cheers that echoed in her ears as the noblemen rode through.

Despite the boys in her school saying _“girls aren’t allowed to be knights!”,_ it was her sister Alex that gave her the best advice.

She asked her if it was possible for someone to change their destiny.

“Anyone can change their destiny, Kara. Change the stars.”

Kara promised herself she would follow that advice.

They lived in Midvale where Eliza cared for them all alone, working as the town’s healer.

Kara wasn’t the Danvers’s biological daughter – her parents died and left her under the charge of this family who did nothing but raised her lovingly.

But when Jeremiah was summoned and later declared dead in the war, Eliza ended up having too much chores in her back.

_“You’re sending us away_.” Alex gritted her teeth.

At the age of thirteen, Alex was finally shorter than her sister. Her hair was redder than never, but she was a good fighter and an even better healer.

She had an explosive temper.

Loved to pick fights, a habit that she started to protect Kara, and developed when Jeremiah offered to teach her proper sword fighting before he left.

“I can’t keep up with my duties and look after you both.”

“We don’t take that much space, Mom! We’re good kids, we don’t get in trouble or anything.”

“Just last week you both stole a horse and crashed into a haystack, Alexandra.”

Alex mumbled something under her breath.

Eliza kneeled down in the kitchen where her two daughters were sitting.

She looked tired. The lines around her eyes showed the passing of the years, but she still had kind eyes. The same woman who tucked Kara in bed for so many years.

The same woman who smiled softly at Alex from the kitchen window, whenever she caught her sparring against a tree.

Kara looked up at her, but the tears threatened to spill. Her hair was cut uneven, always a dirty mess. The years working in the farm built her muscle and gave her skin a golden tan.

Eliza sighed.

“I have found you both an apprentice. He lives in Starling City. Sir Taylor will take you both as squires, immediately.” Eliza’s stare gave no room to argue.

She left the kitchen.

The Danvers sisters looked at each other, afraid of what the future held.

It turned out that the trip to Starling City happened to be four days of horse rides, two days of boat trips and another day of walking.

Alex complained the whole way.

Kara was delighted to see so much.

Once they arrived, Eliza had barely any time to say goodbye.

Just a kiss on their foreheads, and the promise that they would have a better life than if they had stayed on Midvale.

Sir Taylor was a tall, pudgy man with almost no hair, who loved to shout orders. Kara nicknamed him ‘Snapper’, because of his attitude and short tolerance for slow rhythm.

_Fetch me my horse, Blondie!_

_Go start the fire, Red!_

Alex would make faces behind Snapper’s back so often, Kara had become a professional at keeping her laughter down.

He barely spoke of his own life, and had no interest in theirs.

But the first time Snapper took the Danvers sisters to an official tournament – _oh._

_It was incredible._

Each nobleman had his own flag. The differences of armors, colors, and symbols made Kara’s head explode with curiosity.

Squires ran after their Knights, helping them with their armors. Tents were spread in every inch of the forest, where the smell of cooked lamb and interesting spices made Kara’s mouth water.

Jester and circus performers gathered around the biggest fire, trying to score some money. A drinking song could be hear in the distance, echoing like a choir.

Alex walked with her, explaining the weapons and why _that guy shouldn’t use a long sword, he’ll lose momentum against someone that big._

They helped Snapper get ready for the jousting tournament.

For someone so big and rude – well, he did pretty well. He was apparently a famous knight, and was introduced by others wherever he went, to the astonishment of his squires.

When it came to his turn, the Danvers Sisters watched with rapid attention.

The knight riding in the opposite direction clashed directly against his spear and was almost knocked off his horse.

Kara was so impressed by the clear violence of it, she almost forgot to go help Snapper off his armor.

Each next phase was similar, in the sense that Snapper won almost all of them.

The applauses ran through the camp. He even smiled more often.

Until he was faced against Lex Luthor.

Kara had no previous knowledge of him. She only remembered the green armor: a dark and expensive green. The man wasn’t remarkable at all, except for his unnatural smile.

His lips stretched on his face – like he never smiled before.

Snapper carried a sour expression. Like he didn’t want to go out there. But a knight doesn’t quit, regardless of the challenge.

He raced opposite on the camp. The crowd started chanting _‘Luthor! Luthor! Luthor!”._ Kara was barely sixteen years old at the time.

She wasn’t paying attention to Alex, dressed in too-big clothes for her size, saying “Snapper’s going to fall. Oh _, shit_.”

Nor she was looking at the Royal Stands, where the nobility sat. Where a gorgeous and pale teenager, wearing a green dress, watched the whole affair with the true neutrality of a Princess – only showing emotion in the fear of her eyes.

She was looking at Snapper.

The way Lex’s spear went through his shoulder. How he fell off his horse and was dragged two feet before he managed to stop.

His squires ran to him and helped Snapper to his feet.

The red stained his head. His armor was dented, but you could still see the piece of wood coming out of his flesh.

In the stands, everyone still chanted Lex Luthor’s name.

*

That night, the mood for them was grim.

Around them, the people of Starling City celebrated.

Campfires lit every street and alleyway. All of the brothels were full, and the alcohol flew freely.

But in their small campfire, in the secluded forest, there was silence.

Snapper had the injured looked at and bandaged by Alex. He always scoffed and said, “You’re a pretty good medic for a teenager. Should become a healer and leave this business.”

Alex would sometimes bow (sarcastically) and others she would nod, because she knew he meant well.

They talked about it.

Alex opening her healer clinic. Kara could find some odd job, maybe. But they both knew they would never risk it.

The Danvers Sisters dreamed of riches and a life of comfort. You don’t become nobility by working hard and a 24/7 routine.

Despite losing the final opponent, Snapper made a couple of bets and won some money for food and to fix his armor.

They ate quietly, but Kara’s mind was screaming with questions.

“Who was that man?”

Snapper stopped chewing.

“Lex Luthor.” He said. After some pondering, to which Kara thought he was done speaking, his voice had become colder. “He is the oldest son to the Luthor House. Stay away from them.”

“Why?”

Snapper looked at her.

Alex sent her a look _. Stop talking._

Her sister thought she asked too many questions.

Kara didn’t know how she was supposed to learn if she didn’t question things.

Why were there different classes? Why couldn’t women be knights? Why all the symbols, and names, and –

“Because the Luthors prey on the weak. They supported the wars your father fought and died on. The weapons that caused the deaths of our fathers, sons and brothers? Lilian Luthor paid for those.”

Kara registered her sister’s face tensing up. Her fists clenching. She recognized that look. Anger.

She wasn’t sure if it was directed at Snapper’s words or at this unknown family.

There was no reason for him to lie. He never had before.

But Kara, never having been confronted with injustice before, couldn’t understand why Lilian Luthor would fund this.

Snapper went back to his food.

“The nobility stays noble because they’re good with money. They support each other. You’re not a noble, kid.”

The words stung like the first fifty times Kara had heard it.

She played with her fork.

“Are you sure only nobles can be in the tournament?”

Alex’s sigh could be heard over the sound of the bars.

It was Snapper’s expression, though, that made her catch her attention.

Sympathy.

“Eat your food, kid.”

For six years, this was their life.

Their mother, Eliza, wrote every month. Then, she wrote every year as time went on.

Snapper took them to almost every city in the map.

Kara and Alex got a tattoo of sword and a bottle in a badly-lit bar in Gotham, made by a chuckling girl in jester makeup.

The tattoo rested in their hip, done when Kara become twenty and Alex had just turned twenty-two.

Sir Taylor – they never called him that – won more and more tournaments, but he was also getting slow.

Bruises and scars covered his body. They spent more time patching him up and waiting for him to recover. He wasn’t in his prime anymore.

He started to get fond of them. Gave them half of his winnings, but also bought art materials for Kara and better weapons for Alex. Despite him never saying it aloud, he did care.

When they camped in the forest and Snapper was sleeping, Alex and Kara would have sparring matches.

Alex would always be better, but she taught her sister everything she knew. It was her job to protect Kara – she was doing a good job.

Alex tried to not think about the future.

She thought about her next meal, the next bed to sleep in. That kept her going. The simple comforts of life, like good food and a warm company – even if she’d could never marry, she could still enjoy it.

Thinking ahead would just hurt her.

Kara, no…. she chased her dream.

With a sword they purchased in a market in Central City, Kara Danvers felt like a knight.

The two would clash weapons, the metal ringing in the dead forest. Alex would give her pointers.

_Put your foot forward, c’mon._

_Like that! Now, attack. Nice, again._

She could see herself competing. Winning. Being a hero.

It was in the summer that our story begins, that the House of El was born.

The Danvers Sisters were outside National City.

Snapper was sleeping beside a tree.

Kara watched him with a pit in her stomach.

“Is he going to wake up?” Alex stared at him. She took a sip of more wine. She didn’t look particularly alarmed.

Kara scratched her head.

“We don’t have any more food, Alex.”

Alex sighed.

“Yes, I know. Which is why we need Snapper to win this, ya fool.” Alex tried to down the wine only to see it was empty. She threw it aside, and put her arms by her waist.

Kara went towards Snapper.

It didn’t take another second to realize.

A wave of sadness and regret hit her.

For not being able to participate anymore – and _then_ the regret of that being the important thing when Snapper was dead, right in front of her.

“He’s dead.”

“What?”

Alex kneeled down.

Her face went pale.

“Shit!” She threw the bag aside. “Fuck, no! He was our ticket to food! I’m _so_ hungry, Kara!” She took another empty package and threw it aside in frustration.

Kara bowed her head. Snapper was resting in peace, if anything.

Alex kept swearing.

A lone rider turned his horse towards them.

The two Danvers sisters got up. They stayed quiet.

The man dressed in formal attire eyed them. Like they were savages.

“Your Knight must present himself in two minutes or he’ll be declassified.”

“He’s…”

“Getting ready! He’ll be right there.” Kara smiled too big.

The man stopped. Nodded curtly, maybe a bit hesitant. Then took his horse and ran away back to where the camp was holding the tournament.

Alex stared at her sister, confused.

“I’ll do it. I’ll compete in his place.”

“Kara.” Her tone warned her.

“We don’t have a choice. You’re too murderous to be a criminal and I’m too pretty. Help me with his armor.”

“Did you forget? You need to be of royal title to compete. And a man.”

“So? I’m still a knight of heart and mind. They won’t recognize me. Either we die of an empty stomach, or I compete, so _help me._ ”

Alex swore again.

Ignoring the chaos they were about to start, they started to remove the armor off Snapper.


	2. To Changing Your Stars

The sounds of the stadium reached her first.

She rode the horse with Alex guiding it.

“Okay, Snapper already made some points. All you have to do is to stay in the horse and we win, okay?” Alex said.

Her sister rubbed her chin. Her face was tense.

“Got it.”

“Visor.” Alex pointed.

Kara put the visor down.

Her eyesight was limited to a small slit between her metal helmet.

She felt her hands clammy, but her grip was firm. Her back was tense, but she had a good stance. Kara had rode this horse so many times, she knew she could this and win easily.

Alex positioned the horse right in front of the fence.

She put herself in front of her sister.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Kara surveyed the crowd.

They were chanting Sir Taylor’s name.

“I’ve been waiting my whole life to do this.”

The crowd surrounding them was at least two hundred people. A vertical fence made of wood, was standing between her and her opponent.

Alex handed Kara the lance.

“Welcome you all!” The clapping and foot-stomping ceased. The Mediator did the presentations and introduced all the candidates. Usually some low-nobility, but Kara never met this one before. Behind him, the Queen and all the royalty sat comfortably in cushioned-seats, while the peasants stood in the mud by the other side of the field. “In this side, we have the mighty Sir Palmer!”

Thunderous applause. A tall man with shining armor waved to the crowd.

“And in this side, the old-time winner, Sir Taylor!”

More applause, and some encouraging shouting.

Kara nodded.

She still felt sick to her stomach thinking about Snapper. Those feelings could wait to when they secured their next meal.

“Then, let’s begin and secure our supreme champion!”

The horns sounded.

All she had to do is stay on the horse.

The flag-holder in the middle of the field looked at both sides. Kara kept her eyes on her opponent.

When the flag-holder gave the signal, she kicked her horse and she was racing towards the other side.

It was a feeling like no other.

She could feel the wind, but her armor kept sliding across her body too much. The lance was so heavy she could feel her hand protesting the weight of it.

When they were about to collide, she knew right then Sir Palmer looked away predicting the impact, but Kara didn’t. She kept going and the lance collided right against her face.

She felt the blow on her helmet.

Little wood chips hit her in her eyes, and she felt the blood trickling through her cheek.

But her lance also struck against Sir Palmer’s neck, who wasn’t fast enough, and fell off his horse. He was shoved under its hooves.

Kara, on the other hand, stayed on the horse.

_Kara. HEY!_

Darkness. Horses stomping inside her skull.

Her dad.

Jeremiah.

Jeremiah was teaching them to use a sword.

Kara watched as her dad sparred with Alex, blocking and swaying with the sword like the blade was just another part of himself.

“Good, Alex! Keep it up.” He laughed.

He always had a good laugh.

He exchanged some words with her and walked away, while her sister kept practicing. A look of pure concentration in her face.

She was jabbing at a woodblock now.

Alex felt comfortable with a weapon in her hand like she’d never felt going to a ballroom, or sitting in a castle.

Jeremiah sat at the haystack with Kara.

“I want to be a knight.”

Her dad looked at her. He didn’t laugh. Told her it was impossible. That nobility was a hard dream to chase.

He nodded. Jeremiah ruffled her hair.

“You’d make a pretty good knight, Kara.”

_Kara! C’mon, Kar._

Kara Danvers opened her eyes.

“Oh, thank the stars. I’m glad your skull is so thick.”

“Screw you.”

Alex grinned at her. Kara rubbed her shoulder with a painful _ugh._

She helped Kara up, who still wore the helmet. It was crushed and she could barely see anything.

The roaring of the crowds came back to her.

“We won!” Alex engulfed her in a bear hug. At her groaning, her sister bit her lip. “Right, sorry. Sorry.”

Finally, everyone calmed down.

Queen Cat Grant came down from her throne.

All the champions stood in front of her to receive their rewards.

Everyone knew Cat Grant.

She was the most powerful person in the country.

Got married once, then threw her husband out of the kingdom. No one knew why, and no one was allowed to ask why.

She had one son, Prince Carter.

Queen Grant didn’t like anyone, but you wouldn’t want her to hate you. That’d be a death sentence.

Each winner of each sport was granted a prize: a golden trophy.

“For the final and most prized champion of the jousting competition, Sir Taylor.” Queen Grant spoke.

Kara stepped forward.

Her helmet was a big lump of metal. She had a massive headache, and bruises covered her ribs. But to be able to (barely) see the Queen in front of her, that was quite a tale.

There was an awkward silence.

“Uh…” The Mediator, shook his head. “Remove your helmet, Sir Taylor.”

Alex closed her eyes.

Kara lowered her head. She looked at Queen Grant through the eye-slits of the helmet.

The Queen was staring at her, like she could see not only through the helmet, but through her lies as well.

“My helmet is weld shut on my head due to me falling off my horse. My apologies, My Queen.”

Cat Grant thinned her lips. Amused.

She handed the trophy of an armed man in a horse bathed in gold to the knight.

“To Sir Taylor.” With an intense look, Queen Grant left.

“Hail our champions!”

The applause warmed Kara’s heart like a fire.

*

That same afternoon, Alex made the deal with her local merchant.

If Kara arranged groceries, found them shelter and did most tidying, than Alex knew enough people to fill an entire library.

She could get them contacts to sell gold, buy armor, anything ranging from weapons to prized horses.

If ask her why, she’d jokingly reply “I’m a smooth-talker.”

Alex came back without the statue, but with ten gold pieces for each. Enough to travel safely to the next town. Afford food, clothes and maybe a next job.

Kara barely reacted when she was delivered the coins to her hand.

Alex sighed.

“What’s up, jester?”

“We could do this, you know.”

“I’m sorry?” Alex stopped. She grabbed the horse’s reign. “Do what?”

“Compete in the tournament. I compete, you help me.”

Alex shook her head.

“No. Too dangerous.”

“C’mon, Alex! Living job to job, isn’t?” Kara exclaimed. “I’m good at this. Just… give me your coins.”

Alex stared at her like it was a trap. The same look of a trapped animal. She took her coins and handed over to her sister.

Kara showed her the twenty coins, and removed two.

“Okay, that leaves eighteen coins. Eighteen for equipment and travel. The tournament in Gotham City is in three weeks and the prize will be double the one here.”

Alex scoffed.

“Women aren’t allowed to compete. Neither are those without noble houses.”

“Those are details! Nothing that can’t be walked around.”

The blonde started walking off.

“Where are you… _hey!”_

Alex stomped after her. The horse neighed while they argued and left him behind.

Kara had this far-off dreamy look in her face.

“All I have to do is cut my hair short, wear enough clothing and choose a wise noble name. Some training, and we’ll have enough money to change our destiny!”

“There isn’t such thing, Kara!” Alex shouted.

The two stopped in the middle of the dirt road. They stared at each other.

They almost never fought. Ever since Kara arrived in the Danvers house, Alex had been protecting her. Making sure she was safe.

She couldn’t do this without her sister.

But Alex knew what happened to those that defied the system.

“Peasants like us can’t steal a new dream. Not without consequences.” Alex warned.

Kara grabbed her shoulders.

“You told me _anyone_ can change their destiny.” Kara said. She saw her sister get a pained look in her face, but she kept going. “I’m meant for greater things, and I will change the stars to achieve it. C’mon on, Alex.”

Alex bit her lip.

She looked at her sister and found restless conviction. The older Danvers bowed her head.

“You’re too much trouble, Kara, you know that?”

“That’s why only you and God loves me.” Kara kissed her face. Alex made a _yuck_ sound and shoved her.

The two grabbed the horse and started their plan.

Using the money, they fixed Snapper’s armor, gave him a decent enough burial and bought some equipment for their training.

They were taking the time to travel bit by bit, while training during their spare time.

Kara needed the training.

Alex painted a ring made of wood and challenged Kara to pass the spear through it with the horse.

She failed thirty two times before getting it right.

Finally, two broken ribs and a broken wrist followed by many bruises later – she was getting so much better.

Her aim was improving, and she had a better control of the horse.

They decided to sign Kara for both jousting and sparring for the first time, but since she knew how to spare, they didn’t need to reinforce the other too much.

Before leaving, Alex cut her sister’s hair with a sword.

It was now short and framing her face in blonde curls. Her jaw made her look even more athletic. If she kept her voice steady, she’d be able to pass convincingly.

It was on the way to Gotham, that they met their future long-time partners and new friends.

“C’mon. It’s my turn.”

“Think how bad that’d be. If we walk past someone and they see me walking and my squire on the horse.” Kara explained. She kept trudging in a quiet pace.

Luckily, all the bags were also in the horse.

That didn’t stop Alex from sweating under the thirty degrees heat and her feet from blistering.

“C’mon, I jus-“

She stopped to stare at the two men arguing on the road. One was shorter and slimmer, while the other was taller and broader. They were both wearing nothing but underpants.

They looked at each other.

Kara got off the horse.

“Uh.”

“Don’t.” Alex groaned.

“Hi.” Kara said.

The two men stopped to stare at them, alarmed.

“Were you two robbed or something?”

“Of my pride, perhaps.” The taller man said.

“Yes.” The other one said.

Kara looked back to her sister, who seem to be pleading her not to engage with these strangers.

“Are you, good sir, on your way to Gotham for the tournament?” The taller man spoke. He talked with a flourish, like every word was said with delight.

“I-yes. We both are.” Kara looked back at Alex. Her eyes still held warning. But the disguise seemed to have worked.

“Me and my friend Winn are heading in that direction as well. I’m James Olsen, perhaps you heard of me.”

Alex and Kara looked at each other. _Have you heard of this guy? Me neither._

“No? The famous poet?” James smiled, still friendly. The other guy was rubbing his temples. “I’m an artist, protector of the arts. Took photos in the war, worked as a writer. I’ll write anything you want for 30 silvers, including insurance, nobility certificate, medical appeals, ya know.”

Kara stared at him.

The seed of an idea was growing in her brain.

“Why are you both in your underwear?” Alex asked coldly.

“Did you say nobility certificate?” Kara wondered.

The writer looked at the Knight.

“What did you say was your name?” James raised an eyebrow. His face seemed curious now.

Kara stumbled. His eager expression caught her unaware.

“A knight. Sir El. I’m not from around. Here.” Kara laughed awkwardly.

James opened a broad smile.

“…sure. Like I’m Shakespeare, and Aristoteles…”

The sound of steel cutting the air unleashed a strangled scream from the other man behind James. The tip of Alex’s sword pressed against James’s jugular, who fell on the grass.

The artist raised his hands in a gesture of peace, while Alex stared at him, angrily.

Kara rubbed her neck. She swallowed a curse.

She had been careless and they haven’t even arrived in Gotham yet.

“Alright, we get it.” Winn panicked, raising his arms. His eyes were wide. “You need my friend’s help.”

James smiled.

“I assume, so. Gotham’s tournament requires a nobility certificate. Going back four generations. On both sides of the family.”

His smile seemed proud.

Alex removed the sword. Slowly, she stepped away.

The Danvers’s sisters took a few feet’s distance and started talking.

They whispered for a couple of seconds, then looked at the two men. The discussion lasted shortly and they nodded curtly before ending the argument.

Alex went back to them.

Winn approached nervously.

“Uh, hi. Winn Schott. We have some demands in order to give you what you’ll need.”

She eyed him with an arched eyebrow. The sword was still in her hand.

“Are you a writer too?”

Winn laughed and scratched his neck.

“Weapon designer.”

Alex raised her head. Okay, he might be interesting.

“If James is fabricating your document, we’ll need clothes. Food, too.”

“Fine, that’s only fair.”

“Also, if your Sir El, wins, we want a piece of the profit.” Winn said. James got up, dusted his chest and nodded.

Alex took a deep breath.

She did this because these two annoyances where getting in her nerves. But mostly, Winn didn’t mention anything about Kara being a woman.

The test passed.

“Deal.”

They shook hands.


	3. Romance Arrives

The minute they arrived, James went to work.

Gotham’s tournament was packed.

Kara never seen so many people like this. Perhaps she was a bit nervous.

The admittance table was in the middle of the tents.

On top of the official’s head, there was a dozen of shields with different sports in them. Two guards rested by the side of the table.

Kara approached with her horse, Winn and Alex by her side.

Once James went ahead, she knew there was no turning back. With new found courage, she put her trust in these new allies.

“Hello, my good sirs! I’m here with Sir El, heir of the Zor-El house, tied with the…” James approached, charming. He was interrupted with a raised hand.

“We don’t need your whole lineage. Just give us the nobility certificate.”

James coughed. He took out the scroll and showed them.

It was beautifully faked. Using an old ink set, James managed to create a royal blood lineage that went back four generations in a single scrap of paper.

The man nodded, looking bored.

“Show which sports your Lord will participate on.”

James took the spear and hit the shield with Sparring and Jousting on it.

The official wrote it down.

“He’ll start the Jousting match with Sir Harper.”

James did a curtsy. The group withdrew.

“I’ll get us a tent.” Winn mumbled and left with James.

Alex asked her a question, but it was in this moment, Kara saw her.

Lady Lucy Lane – even if the youngest Danvers didn’t knew her name at that moment. Her heart saw her and that was enough.

It felt like time slowed down.

Sound faded. She was all Kara’s vision could hold.

A woman walked out of a door of a building.

Dressed in all white, with brown hair and even from distance, Kara could see her locking eyes with her. She looked away and disappeared in the crowd of people.

“Kara? Are you listening?” Alex seemed annoyed.

“I’ll catch up.”

She pushed the horse forward.

Alex watched her sister disappear in the street alleyway. The redhead pushed the bag up her shoulder and rolled her eyes. When she turned to move, she bumped right across another woman.

“Oh!”

“Are you alright?”

Alex felt the hazel eyes on her before she realized she hasn’t replied. This handsome brunette was short, but she wore masculine attire and her muscled arms held her steady so Alex wouldn’t trip.

“Yes! Fine… I’m fine. Great.” She mumbled. Her face immediately flushed.

The woman flashed her a grin.

“Great.” They locked eyes, the world fading in their ears.

The redhead felt her body warm, so she kept walking with a clumsy head shake, and it wasn’t until twenty paces ahead that she turned back to see the mysterious Casanova disappear in a flux of colors.

She failed to notice the badge in the woman’s waist, as well.

On the street, the flux of people was still ongoing.

Kara kept her horse going and the brunette looked back a couple of times, with an amused smile on her face.

Like a game of catch, they both knew the other was there and they were ignoring each other while taking the time to savor that first encounter.

Kara kept the animal in a steady pace.

She watched in fascination this girl, and recorded every piece of her to memory. Her smile, the way she would look back and eyed Kara like she was ridiculous in that tall horse – but it just made her full of butterflies.

It took almost two minutes to realize she was now walking with a friend, and the two were heading to a building together.

“Will you speak with me, My Lady?”

“Depends. What would you like to talk about?” She chuckled.

“Oh, anything at all.” Kara grinned.

She registered the horse’s footsteps sounding different, but paid no mind to it.

“You don’t even know me, Sir. Yet you track me down, like a hunter. What am I to you? Prey?” The girl joked, but she also challenged her to answer.

“My Lady, you’re the Sun. Unless you wish to be a fox.” The girl laughed, while her friend eyed her with an amused look. “Will you tell me your name?”

“ _What in the world_ are you doing?!”

Kara stopped. She looked around.

Her horse was standing in a church.

Oh, no.

The girls started laughing, while the priest used some really foul language to a man of God. Kara tried to apologize, and immediately started to backtrack the animal away from the building.

Before leaving, she yelled “I’ll see you, My Lady!”

Silence was restored in the peaceful church in Gotham.

The Priest stared at Lady Lane.

“Why are you laughing? You should wish for your beauty to fade fast, so this wouldn’t happen.”

Lucy sighed dramatically.

“Yes. My beauty is a curse.”

Vasquez stifled a laugh behind her.

The Priest nodded, solemn. He then stopped, made a distasteful face and left.

Back at the main field, it was time for Sir El’s first jousting match.

Kara was ready for this.

She’d been ready her whole life.

Winn helped put her armor on, it still felt too big. Alex handed her the spear. On top of the horse, she felt ready to win this thing.

On the Noble Stands, Lady Lane was sitting shaded from the sun. Vasquez sat beside her.

She was excited. Normally, she dreaded this type of tournaments.

Her father was a military general and traveled a lot, so she had nothing to distract herself from being stuck in convents, except going to matches and hanging out with her only friend.

But this time, Sir El would be competing.

“Lady Lane. I hate to interrupt, but if I may?”

Lucy strained her smile when she saw who it was.

She nodded at Lord Edge.

He was one of the nobleman who dealt in exportation, but with a detestable personality. She had yet to find one good opinion he had.

“Amazing sport, huh?”

“Rather violent. I love the aspect, but can’t say I understand much of the rules.”

Edge showed his teeth in a smile.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m here.” He sat down.

Lucy retributed the smile, out of politeness if anything. She often wondered if like her sister, she could ever disobey her father and marry someone out of love.

She could dream.

“The points are marked depending on how the lance hits the opponents. If it hits between the chest and neck, it’s two points. If it hits in your arms, one point. In your helmet, that’s three points.” He explains, almost happy. “That’s the most difficult to get it right.”

The Moderator went upfront.

Horns sounded across the stadium.

“Ladies, and my Lords! On this side, we have the incredible Sir Harper!”

Applauses rang, and even enthusiastic screams.

Kara swallowed.

The man in question nodded. He seemed confident.

“On the other side, we have the brand Sir El!”

More cheering, including from Kara’s own team. Alex let out some incentive.

The flag-man got in the middle.

Kara got ready – and she went.

As soon as the spears collided, the speed was so much that the spear caught right on Sir Harper’s helmet. Kara was also hit on the ribs, feeling the burning on her skin.

Three points.

Her friends ran on to the field to greet her.

The pure high of having the entire stadium chanting her name and her sister clapping her on her back completely evaporated the pain of her ribs.

“C’mon, you got sparring in half an hour.” Alex reminded her.

The entire afternoon went by like this.

Four hours later, Kara was spent.

Her body was covered in blue and purple. She managed to hit all of her opponents. Sir El was leading the score and heading to the finals.

Sparring turned out to be the easiest.

Avoid getting hit by the sword. Kara was incredibly fast, she could avoid the swings and get a contestant taken out in thirty seconds flat.

James made the final match especially memorable when he jumped into the ring to congratulate her.

“Yes! Sir El is the example of a swift fighter, who can hit like a mountain before it falls on you like an avalanche! The power of the ocean in a storm, he eats like the Kraken of Revenge!” James yelled. His arm was raising Kara’s arm, who was covered in sweat and had just won the last sparring match of the day.

The entire crowd around them went silence.

They weren’t used to poetry.

Alex looked around.

“Yeah!” She roared.

“Yeah!” The crowd yelled.

Cheers followed Sir El where the blonde went.

It was before the final match that they realized it.

The armor was falling apart.

Kara had taken so many blows to the chest, that the chest piece was starting to break. They needed a blacksmith, but all the money was spent getting to Gotham.

They went to five different tents looking for one.

“I don’t work without money.” A bearded man said.

“Please. We’ll pay you back after.” Kara promised.

The man scoffed.

He looked at a lonely woman in a tent far away. His expression was one of disgust.

“Try her.”

Before Kara could ask, he went back to hammering.

The group followed his advice. They were truly desperate, and there was only one opponent left to fight.

The woman wore a black tunic, dark as her hair. She had striking pale skin, but the strength of her blows in the anvil was remarkable.

“I don’t work without getting paid.” She said before they could say anything. Kara opened her mouth, then closed. “Saw you talking to five other blacksmiths. I know my worth.”

Kara scoffed.

“Alright, then. Well, he said you were bad anyway.”

The woman stiffed. A pained look flashed her face, before being replaced by cold eyes.

“Who said that?”

The hammer was still in her hand.

“The other blacksmiths. That your work wasn’t good, so…” The knight shrugged.

The fury in the woman’s expression ran deep. Those green eyes seemed familiar to Kara, but she couldn’t place them. The woman grabbed the chest piece from her hand and went to work.

After it was fixed, Kara felt it good as new.

Back on the field, she saw the object of her flirting in the Noble Stands and wanted to go greet her.

“That’s her. What do I say?”

Alex squinted. She whispered what to say in her ear.

Lucy was waiting for Sir El to win this. Lord Edge still sat beside her, giving constant criticism about the game at every moment.

A horse rode through in front of the stands. Sir El, with her blonde curls, smiled at her.

“My Lady. You never told me your name.”

Lucy couldn’t stop the amused grin in her face.

“Perhaps it’s because angels don’t have names?”

Vasquez and Lucy exchanged a chuckle.

Lord Edge sat straighter in his seat.

“And who you might be?”

“I’m uh….”

“You don’t know? Forgot your own name? Nice armor. Very ancient, perhaps you should abandon it and just wear a tunic instead.” Lord Edge said, earning laughs from his crowd.

Kara felt the tips of her ears heating up.

Lucy bowed her head and watched her leave with a sinking feeling.

“So?” Alex asked when she came back.

Kara mumbled.

“Let’s just go.”

“My Ladies and My Lords, in this side we have Lord Allen!” This rendered a lot of applause. Apparently, he was a popular nobility around this areas.

“And here, we have Sir El!”

The feeling of excitement would never go away.

Once the horses started running, the spears shocked at full speed and Lord Allen felt the impact right on his chest. Kara felt the bruise on her shoulder, but ignored it.

Sometimes the round would end there if the knight fell of his horse, but if they were still up, there’d be three rounds.

They went back to the start of the line-up.

“Get him good!” Winn shouted some encouragement.

Kara focused.

Her eyes were right on him.

Lord Maxwell chuckled on the stands.

“That’s curious. This Sir El has no particular fighting style, he doesn’t protect himself. He’s reckless.”

“What does that mean?” Lucy asked.

Lord Edge pursed his lips.

“Most knights will look away before the impact, or else pieces of woodchuck will get inside your helmet. He doesn’t. I can’t figure out who trained him.”

He stared coldly at this man, trying to figure him out.

At the signal, they ran once again and at the second impact, Allen was almost knocked off. His body was doubled over his horse, but he stayed on.

Kara rubbed her shoulder, having trouble to breath.

When she was returning, she saw Lord Allen was slowing down. They stopped on both sides. He lowered his helmet.

“I can’t keep this up. I’m done.” He spoke. They nodded at each other.

With this understatement, they rode again.

The third time, before the impact, they both stopped.

It was a truce, as Lord Allen withdrew and Lord El was announced the winner.

“He should have finished him.” Edge huffed.

“Sir El was being kind.” Lucy allowed herself a small smile at this gesture.

“That wasn’t kindness. It was weakness.” He expressed his displeasure.

In the end, Kara won the sparring and the jousting tournament. They got two golden trophies, but the price was too high. Her bruises were so intense, she was having difficulty moving her arms, so Alex – as her doctor and her older sister – agreed that she’d should drop the sparring.

Kara wanted to do jousting. The only way to achieve true fame.

When they were loading the wagon, the blacksmith came back.

“Hey, here.” Kara gave her a whole golden trophy. “Told you I’d pay.”

She was silent for a while.

Then when she spoke, she grabbed everyone’s attention.

“That armor, it wasn’t made for you, was it?”

Alex eyed the woman closely. Kara put her hands in her hips, raised her head.

“What’s your point?”

The blacksmith looked at her defiant.

“I can make you a better armor. All I ask, is that I’ll go with you.” Her eyes shone something else too: desperation.

Her sister seemed unsure. Winn and James simply waited, but Kara got closer.

She looked at this woman’s eyes. She knew those eyes from somewhere.

“Alright. Deal.” Kara broke only the head of the statue on the corner of the wagon. She gave it to the woman, and threw the rest to Winn. “Sell the rest.”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“C’mon, you two.”

When her group walked away with the gold, Kara turned to the blacksmith. She always had her guard up. An amazing builder. Striking green eyes.

Kara wasn’t young anymore.

“Tell me your name, and you can come with us.”

Fear flashed through the girl’s eyes.

The blonde pulled her closer. The world seemed smaller with just the two of them.

There was this moment.

The two stared at each other’s lips. Like they were holding a breath, but Kara shook her head and focused. She liked _the noblewoman_ , not this pale blacksmith. Right.

“You know my secret. So… tell me your name.”

She seemed to ponder on that.

The girl looked at the blonde’s face. She raised her eyebrow, a playful smirk in her smile. But the carefulness remained.

With a lowered voice, she replied.

“Lena Luthor.”


End file.
